


Walt Disney University! Home of the Mighty Mouse!

by PrinzessPaige13



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beauty and the Beast, College, Disney, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Maleficent - Freeform, Movie: Frozen (2013), Multi, Princess and the Frog, Queer Themes, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, The little mermaid - Freeform, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessPaige13/pseuds/PrinzessPaige13
Summary: What would happen if all of the characters you loved were in College? What's their major? Who are they roommates with? What extra curriculars would they be involved in? Would they still fall for their movie counter parts? Would their sexualities and genders be the same? (Probably not)Preview:Belle was by herself. “Hmm…” she hummed. Well, first pick of the beds! She thought as she tossed a bag onto the top bunk. It was the closest one to the window, a perfect light for reading. As she began to unpack her luggage, hanging up clothes and making the bed, pulling a book out to read, the door jiggled.Dawn entered with a girl who had curly, dark hair and excited eyes. “Hey Belle!” she exclaimed. “Meet Mo…” she paused and looked back to the girl who pursed her lips. This had obviously happened before.“Mo-ah-na,” she annunciated each syllable, dryly. Something about her let Belle know they’d be friends.“Right! This is your roomie this year, I’ll let you two get settled.” Dawn obviously wanted to escape the awkward moment that just happened.“Good to see you, Belle!” and with that, she rushed out of the room.





	1. Move-In Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I've had this idea mapped out in my brain for years and I'm finally putting pen to paper, figuratively speaking. I've changed a few names for sake of modern-ness. I'll give a heads up on each chapter that introduces each character with a different name. Also, for people who don't know sorority/fraternity lingo, a Big Sister or Brother is like a mentor for new members and usually stick by you until they graduate. Senior members usually match the "Bigs" with the "Littles" after a series of interviews. As you'll find out, it's not always a choice that makes immediate sense.
> 
> Dawn is Aurora, Cindy is Cinderella, Kit is Cinderella's prince, Mal is Maleficent, and Adam is Beast.
> 
> Minor transphobia warning, mild language, and I believe that's it. Please correct me if I missed something!

“Walt Disney University - Home of the Mighty Mouse!”

Ariel sighed, but then smiled as she saw the welcoming banner over her dorm building. It was her first year at WDU, and she was so thankful and ready to be there. Less excited was she about competing as a… mighty mouse? What kind of mascot was that anyway? 

The thought was thrown out as her dad boomed out the car window, “Be safe! Check in with me as soon as you’re settled!”

“I will, daddy,” Ariel waved back at him, forcing a smile. She loved her father, but his overprotectiveness was absolutely draining her. She was 18 after all, and definitely not a child anymore, even if she was the youngest of seven.

“I’ll see you at your first swim meet! I love you!” He called as he drove away. Ariel responded in kind and watched him go with relief, and worry. She was so excited to be at school, but not for the reason that her dad was letting her be. Swimming was fun and everything, but definitely not what she wanted to spend her life doing.

“Hi!” A tall blonde girl interrupted her thoughts, “Are you a freshman?” Her eyes were bright under her bangs, and her lipstick was a deep red that probably matched Ariel’s hair.

“I am! How did you know?” she asked, surprised.

The girl’s laugh sounded like chimes. “You just have that look, no offense. I’m actually supposed to help the Freshmen find their dorms, so I’m glad I ran into you!” She picked up one of Ariel’s bags. “My name is Dawn, and I’m a Sophomore here. What’s your name?”

“Thank you, Dawn. I’m Ariel.” Ariel started to follow Dawn towards the building in front of them. “What are you studying?”

“Nice to meet you, Ariel,” Dawn smiled looking down at the clipboard she had in her hand. “I’m a bio major. Looks like you’re in Room C. Follow me!” 

Ariel didn’t say anything else and followed her to the stairs, taking in everything around her. There were so many people! She wanted to meet them all and talk to them right now, but she needed to put all her luggage down before her legs decided to stop working. Before she knew it, she was staring at a door with a golden “C” on it, with a post-it note next to it that said “indy”. _What does that mean?_ She thought to herself, before opening the door. 

“Hello!” Another blonde girl jumped off her bed and raced to the door to help Dawn with Ariel’s things. “I’m Cindy! You must be Ariel, right?” 

Suddenly the post-it made sense.

“I am! It’s nice to meet you, Cindy.” Ariel couldn’t help but smile at the peppy girl. She was already excited to get to know her. 

“Hey Cindy, can you take it from here?” Dawn asked, looking down the hall.

“Sure! Glad to!” The girls made some sort of hand gesture to each other and Dawn wished Ariel good luck, before heading out the door. “So that’s the only bed left,” Cindy pointed at the bottom bunk. “I’ve got this bed over here and Mulan has the one above yours. She went to go get some food I think; she was here early. We haven’t talked too much yet.” 

Ariel’s red lips stretched across her face, walking over to her bed to put her bags down. Cindy’s bed was made perfectly, and the side table had a simple picture frame and lamp. It was safe to assume that all the clothes were perfectly folded, too. Mulan’s bed had at least three additional blankets, a flannel hanging on the post, and a dragon poster above the bed.

Cindy rambled on with questions, and as Ariel answered, she thought that this was going to be a fantastic experience.

~~~

Belle was so elated to come back to WDU, she could hardly stand it. She missed her friends, the food, and most of all: the library. But even more than that, she was so thankful to be out of that small town hours away from here. The close-mindedness of the people there were driving her to become a recluse. She made any excuse to not leave the house, the only exception she made was running errands for her father. Other than that, the summer was all about escaping into her books. 

She didn’t have to worry about that at school. Of course she still read more than the average student, but the people at least were more tolerable. This was Belle’s second year in the dorms, and if it was anything like last year it was going to be incredible. She was in a room with two people whose names she’d never seen before. Must be freshmen, she thought as she pushed open the door.

Belle was by herself. “Hmm…” she hummed. Well, first pick of the beds! She thought as she tossed a bag onto the top bunk. It was the closest one to the window, a perfect light for reading. As she began to unpack her luggage, hanging up clothes and making the bed, pulling a book out to read, the door jiggled.

Dawn entered with a girl who had curly, dark hair and excited eyes. “Hey Belle!” she exclaimed. “Meet Mo…” she paused and looked back to the girl who pursed her lips. This had obviously happened before.

“Mo-ah-na,” she annunciated each syllable, dryly. Something about her let Belle know they’d be friends.

“Right! This is your roomie this year, I’ll let you two get settled.” Dawn obviously wanted to escape the awkward moment that just happened. “Good to see you, Belle!” and with that, she rushed out of the room. 

Belle climbed down from the top bunk and walked over to her new roommate. “It’s nice to meet you, Moana, I’m Belle.” She offered a hand for her to shake, and Moana looked at it for a second before laughing and wrapping her arms around Belle’s neck, pulling her into a big hug.

“I am literally so excited to meet you!” She practically squealed as Belle caught a mouthful of hair. “I have been looking forward to getting here since I was accepted. I’ve never left the islands before, this is all so amazing!” She let go of Belle and continued rambling. “Seriously, I had always been told the mainland was grey and dark and the people were terrible and nothing like Motunui, but this place is ah-mazing!” She squealed from excitement and did a little dance. Belle giggled at the sight of her hair bouncing.

“You’re absolutely adorable. I caught about half of that, and you’ll have to tell me everything!” Her eyes were wide with intrigue as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve never been on an island before. I’ve read about them, but we could never afford to go. It was hard enough getting here.”

“It’s alright. I mean, they say it’s paradise, but I never wanted to stay. But my friend Maui left, so why couldn’t I?” Moana grinned, still obviously thrilled with being away from home.

Belle opened her mouth to ask more questions, when their door opened again and the third roommate arrived.

~~~

Adam was beyond nervous. This was his second year at WDU, but it felt like his first. So much changed over that one summer, he felt as if he were a different person entirely. He wasn’t though, this is who he’s always been it just… hasn’t always been readily apparent. 

He pulled his bag tighter on his shoulder as Peggy, his nanny and surrogate mother, carried two whole boxes of his things. He insisted she didn’t need to come, but she insisted even more stubbornly on helping. 

Adam was looking around for a familiar face, but struggled to catch sight of anyone familiar, but it didn’t matter because Peggy pulled over the first person with a clip board she could find and brought him over to start his spiel. 

“Hey there!” he said. He was a bit older than Adam, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He had a fair amount of stubble that looked deliberate, not forgotten. The spike of envy he felt at the sight made him tense. “Are you new? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“Er…” Adam had no idea how to answer. “I’m not… new, really, but-” before he could continue, Peggy jumped in. 

“Here, let me see that thing.” She grabbed the clipboard out of the boy’s hand and began flipping through the pages. Her brow furrowed and she sighed. “I found it. Thank you, dearie!” And before the older boy could say anything else, she nudged Adam’s shoulder to turn around and keep walking. 

“Uh, thanks,” he said, probably not even loud enough for anyone to hear. He looked up at Peggy. “What was that about? I can handle it.” He lied. 

She took a moment. “I’ve been reading about your situation and I just wanted to protect you.” The old lady with curly white hair continued leading him to his dorm. “There’s been a mistake, and once we get your things in your room, I’m going to try and fix it.”

“What mistake? I thought everything had been sorted last week!” He felt his anxiety flare with what that might mean. As he got closer to his room, the blood rushed from his face. Peggy stopped him outside of a door with a golden “A” and three names he didn’t know. Well, one of them he did, but he felt sick at seeing it. 

The tears didn’t have time to form as the blood rushed back to his face, tenfold. He saw red, turned, and punched the wall behind him. The pain flared for a moment and then he felt nothing, until suddenly he was being wrapped up in Peggy’s arms. 

“Shhh… Dear, it’ll be alright,” She held him tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder as she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He was shaking, still, but his vision began to clear. His arms were stiff at his sides as Peggy continued to whisper comforts to him in an effort to calm him down. She pulled back and pushed his hair back off his forehead. “I’m going to go and try to fix this. I promise.” A kiss was pressed to his forehead as he ground his teeth and pressed his eyes closed. 

Adam hated the anger that had been taking over the past four months. It felt like it had always been there, but he never had the ability to release it. With his new life, that anger no longer had a gatekeeper and it took over quickly. This was easily the fifth wall he’d punched this summer. 

He opened his eyes and glanced at the wall. No damage done, except a small, barely noticeable, red smudge. He looked down at his hand where a scab that was just starting to heal had reopened. Peggy took out a handkerchief and pressed it to his knuckles. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. 

“Oh, please!” She scoffed, patting at his hand. “I think it’s perfectly normal for you to be upset about this.” 

He felt as if he might start crying, but not from anger. He had a hard time believing anyone could love him as much as Peggy always had no matter what. Through his tantrums as a child and his… changes… it felt unreal to have her undying maternal affection, especially when she had enough children of her own. 

She wiped his tears that he hadn’t felt fall and kissed his forehead again. “I think we should just… try this. I’m sure they’re lovely! I’m still going to talk with the person in charge to try to get this fixed, but based on how everything’s going I’m not sure there’s much more I can do aside from fight someone on your behalf.” She chuckled. “That might get you in even more trouble though, so don’t worry, I won’t.”

He took a deep breath and used the dry part of the hanky to wipe his face of the moisture. “Please don’t. I don’t want to cause anymore trouble. I’m going to have a hard enough time as it is. I may as well just hide away in here and not come out aside for classes. It doesn’t matter who else is in there.” He lied to make Peggy and himself feel better. 

“It’ll turn out alright in the end. You’ll see,” she promised. But how could she know?

Adam stared at the other two names on the door. _Belle and Moana_, he thought. _Please don’t be awful_. Then he pushed on the door handle. 

~~~

Dawn loved being busy. She loved day one of move-in. It was her favorite day last year, and now that she was helping she loved it even more. Delta Pi was so detrimental in her becoming as outgoing as she was now, and she couldn’t wait to help others come out of their shells as well. 

As she looked around at the bustling quad she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look up at a tall, lanky boy with dark blue eyes and curly red hair. 

“Uhm, excuse me, but I don’t mean to bother you! I just don’t know where I’m going and you seem like you know what’s going on so I thought I’d ask. If I’m wrong, I’m so sorry, I’ll totally go find someone else. It’s okay, I’ll be okay!” He spoke so fast she hardly took in what he was saying and suddenly he was turning away from her. 

“No, no! It’s alright!” She said quickly before his back was to her. She held up her clipboard. “You were right, I am here to help. Do you need help finding your room?” 

He heaved a sigh of relief. “Yes, please! I’m new and I don’t know anyone and I’m just- sorry I’m doing it again. I’ll stop.” He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck while his cheeks went pink. 

“Hey, it’s completely fine.” She did her best to give him a reassuring smile. It seemed to work alright. “My name is Dawn.” She offered her hand to shake.

He grasped it a bit more firmly than she’d anticipated. She tried to hold back the wince but didn’t think she did a very good job. “I’m Herc! Or, well, I guess Hercules. But everyone calls me Herc. I mean, not everyone, but most people.” He let go of her hand and grabbed the duffle bag he’d set on the ground, fidgeting with the strap on his shoulder. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Herc. Let’s see what room you’re in!” She flipped through her papers until she found his name. “It looks like you’re with Kris and Olaf. Olaf is a freshman, too, so I’m sure you’ll get along, and Kris is standoffish at first, but I promise he’s a softie.” She went to grab another bag, but he took it from her. 

“Oh, don’t worry I got it!”

“You sure? That’s a lot of stuff.” She raised an eyebrow as he hoisted the bag on his back and then lifted a rather big box to balance on his shoulder. 

“Really, it’s okay. This is nothing.” He gave the smallest hint of what she might think is a smirk? He seemed pleased with himself, anyway. 

“Alright, then. Follow me!” She led him to the building he was going to be in and he followed along, carrying his stuff effortlessly. “So, what are you going to study?” 

“I’m planning on being a kinesiology major, but I kind of want to take some random electives to see if anything stands out. I’m not married to the idea.” In addition to all that he was carrying, he somehow managed to get to the door before her and open it, holding it as she walked through.

“It’s definitely worth it to try new things. I thought I wanted to do fashion design when I got here, but then I took a biology course and that was it for me. I’m not sure why I love it, but I do and I want to know everything about it!” She chatted as she led him to room H. “Here we are!”

She knocked twice on the door and shouted through the door, “Kris, please be covered! I have your new roommate!” Dawn had made the mistake of opening a door too soon, catching Naveen shirtless. He didn’t mind, in fact he struck a pose to show off, but she was mortified. She now knocked on every door she opened, but this particular greeting was personal because she knew how much Kris liked to lounge in practically nothing. He wasn’t modest. 

“Oh, come on, I’m not gonna streak on the first day!” He shouted back at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. 

Kristoff hopped off the top bunk and lumbered over to them. The boy was a little bit smaller than Herc, but broader in the shoulders and somehow softer. It was probably due to the blond hair and round nose. “Hiya!” Kris stuck out his hand. “I’m Kristoff. Everyone calls me Kris, though, even though I tell them not too.”

“You’ve never told me that!” Dawn defended herself. Maybe she had heard that before, but it was drowned out by everyone else ignoring the request.

“I know for a fact that I definitely have.” He rolled his eyes as he shook Herc’s hand. “You must be Hercu-lez?” 

Herc snorted as he let out a laugh that seemed to brighten the room. “Hercu-lees, actually, but honestly you can call me Herc. It’s much easier.” He was still laughing, even though it was obviously not the first time that’s happened. 

“Hello!” A voice said from behind Kristoff. Dawn turned around, startled, and saw the short, curly haired boy who had been standing there for who knows how long. “I’m Olaf!” He waved frantically at Herc and Dawn. “It’s nice to meet you both.” His voice was somehow small and big at the same time, and he was at least a foot shorter than Kristoff.

“This is my cousin. I got here with him and just brought him right up,” Kristoff offered the explanation. “He’s a silly little guy!” He ruffled the boy’s hair and chuckled. Olaf gave a goofy giggle in response. 

“Wow! I’m so excited to meet you both! I mean, this is just- gosh I can’t hardly contain it!” Herc rambled as he threw the box on the ground and the bags on the remaining bed against the wall. Olaf had obviously taken the bottom bunk under Kristoff. The bag landed on the bed with such a thud that Dawn couldn’t believe the boy had carried all of that on his own. 

“Okay, well, it looks like you can take it from here, Kristoff,” she made a point to use his full name. He winked at her. “I’ll catch you both at orientation, yea?” Dawn nodded and waved to the freshmen as she made her way out of the door and they nodded and waved back. 

Her stomach felt warm and full, hearing the laughter throughout the halls. Everyone was finally getting settled in and she made her way back outside to find Kit. She scanned the quad and instead focused on a tall girl with long black hair. A knife felt like it twisted in her gut as Mal caught her eye and gave a half smile. 

Before Dawn could turn and find something else to keep her busy her “Big Sister” was gliding (_Who glides when they walk?_) over to her. 

“Dawn!” Mal caught her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Dawn reluctantly reciprocated. “I have been waiting to see you show up. Here, I got you something over the summer.” Mal reached into her purse and pulled out a small wrapped box. 

“Hey, Mal.” Dawn said, suddenly shy again. She spent all last year avoiding her Big, as she just didn’t understand how they could have anything in common. Mal was… dark. Not in the literal sense, but Dawn just didn’t feel like she radiated positivity and that was concerning to her. She couldn’t fathom how they matched as a Big and Little pairing. 

Dawn took the box from Mal and stared at it. “Aren’t you going to open it?” Mal’s cheeks turned a bit pink, Dawn thought, but it was hard to tell under all of her makeup. 

“Yea, sorry.” She shook her head. _Snap out of it and just pretend to like it. Be nice._ She unwrapped the box and opened it. “Wow!” She gasped, as she took out the necklace and held it in the light. It was silver with a rose pendant that had little red gems on the petals, and green gems on the leaves. She didn’t miss the thorns that were on the stem as well, making it a full flower. 

“Do you like it?” Mal said hopefully, green eyes wide and smiling even though her lips were pressed into a straight line. 

Dawn was surprised at her own answer: “I love it…” She couldn’t take her eyes off of it as the pendant twirled in the sunlight. 

Mal’s shoulders relaxed and actually let herself smile. Dawn’s face grew warm as Mal took the necklace and motioned for the blonde to turn around. She obliged and felt her Big move her hair as she fastened the necklace, then ran her fingers through her curls to smooth them back out. “There!” She spun her back around and kept hold of her shoulders. “It looks perfect.” The grin she had was something Dawn hadn’t seen before. 

“Th-thank you so much, Mal… I- I didn’t get you anything I’m sorry.” Dawn suddenly felt guilty, but Mal waved a hand as if she were batting away invisible bugs. 

“Are you kidding? Seeing you blush like that was gift enough,” she winked as she turned to walk away. “I’ll see you at the first meeting!” She called over her shoulder.

Dawn watched her walk away for longer than she probably should have. _What in the world just happened?_

~~~

Mulan was starving. Well, not really, but you’d think they were by the way they were stuffing their face in the cafeteria. They were the only person at the table, but it looked like there should have been at least three more people with them. 

“Oi!” Someone shouted from the doorway. Mulan looked up to see a giant head of curly orange hair bouncing towards them. 

“‘Ay, Mewidah!” They said with their mouth still full of pork buns. They waved their chopsticks in the air at Merida, who snorted and rolled her eyes.

“I’ll never understand how ya can stuff all this in yer gob.” She turned a chair around and straddled the back of it, leaning forward on the chair’s two legs. “Where does it go?”

Mulan swallowed hard. “I’m hungry,” they offered and shrugged. “Did you want some?” They pushed a plate of rice across the table at the Scot. Merida picked up a spoon and then started dousing the rice in soy sauce. “Hey, don’t ruin it!” Mulan took it as a personal offense. 

“What!? Otherwise it’s just plain sticky nothin’.” Merida countered as she shoved the spoon in her mouth, making a point to pretend it was the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. 

“I mean, you’re just supposed to add a little bit, not the whole bottle,” They stuffed another pork bun in their mouth and chewed slowly, savoring every bit of flavor. They had to give it to the cooks, they knew their Chinese food. 

“Have ya seen anyone else yet? I know ye’d be in here so I din’t even look.” She stuffed another spoonful of rice in her ‘gob’. Mulan didn’t think they’d ever get fully used to the Scottish slang. 

“No, I got here early, claimed my bed and came to get food.” They paused a moment for dramatic effect, then gestured at the table. “I got food.”

Merida snorted again, and rolled her eyes, again. “I know Taz is going to be late. Have ye heard from Adam yet? I saw his… name on the list and tried to call him but he wouldnae answer.”

Mulan’s heart sank, and suddenly they weren’t hungry anymore. “You’ve got to be freaking kidding me.” They knew what name she meant and started panicking. “We’ve gotta find him now, Mads.”

Merida nodded and helped them bus the table. “At least he’s with Belle, we know she’ll be nice. I don’t think she knew ‘im before. Not sure ‘bout the freshman, though.” She explained as they both left the dining hall. The ginger led them to the dorms and once they started up the stairs, they spotted a familiar woman with curly white hair and a jolly jaunt. 

“Mrs. Potts!” Mulan called up to her. “Where’s Adam?!”

“Oh, goodness, you scared me!” Mrs. Potts clutched her chest as if her heart was going to leap out. Then she rushed down the stairs and gave them both a big hug. “He’s fine. He’ll be okay. I’m going to talk to the dean right now to fix this. He doesn’t want to make a big deal, but I don’t care. This should have been sorted out weeks ago.”

“Did his roommates seem to… mind?” Mulan asked, nervous as all hell. 

Mrs. Potts smiled and shook her head. “I think those girls will be perfect for him, they seem like dears, but I understand he needs to be in a different room. I just can’t understand why they would do this to him.”

“They’re a lot of cunts is what they are!” Merida spat out. 

“Mads!” Mulan gave her a look to say _Not in front of the old lady you idiot._ But Merida just shrugged and the older woman laughed. 

“I’ve heard worse, don’t you worry about my ears, dearie.” She patted them on the shoulder. “Well, I best go give those cunts what for!” She winked at Merida on her way down past them. Mads was in complete stitches.

“I fucking love that woman.” Merida said, hair still shaking from laughter. 

Mulan rushed up the stairs and turned the corner where they collided with someone’s chest. 

“Oh, shit are you okay!?” The person reached out and grabbed them before they could fall backwards. Not that they would have. They were smooth, after all. 

Mulan shook it off then looked up. Shang. _Fuck_. “Uh, yea. Yep! I’m okay. A-okay, totally fine.”

Shang raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You in a hurry?”

“Actually, yes!” Mads stepped in, put her arm around Mulan and pushed past Shang, knowing full well that it’d take ten minutes for them to say anything coherent enough to move on from the conversation. “Have a good one!” She called behind her as he opened his mouth to protest.

“What’d you do that for?!” Mulan hissed under their breath. 

“You bloody well know what I did that fer. We have to get to Adam, and we dinnae have time fer yer gushing over the hunk of man.” Merida rolled her eyes and kept her arm around the shorter one. “There, room A.” She pressed her ear to the door as if listening for someone screaming. “All clear.” She stage whispered then knocked on the door. 

A girl with almost as much hair as Merida’s, but much darker, opened the door and greeted them with a huge, beaming smile. “Hi! Can we help you?” She asked. 

Mulan looked over her shoulder and saw Adam on the bottom bunk, looking down at his feet. “Adam!” They called. The boy looked up and visibly looked relieved. 

“We’ve been calling ye all day! Why the hell’ve ya not answered yer damn phone!?” Merida pushed past the even shorter girl and marched right up to Adam. She looked up at the top bunk. “Hey, Belle.” then looked back down at the boy. 

“Hey, chill out! He’s okay!” The girl who answered the door frowned.

“Woulda been nice to know that, though! Wonder how he coulda let us know?” Merida faked thought for a moment. “Oh, right! By _answerin’ yer phone_. Mulan and I have been rushin’ all o’er campus lookin’ for ya!” Her arms were flailing about. 

“She’s exaggerating, don’t listen to her.” Mulan finally said, making their way over to the bed and sitting next to Adam, wrapping him up in a hug. “Hey, dude, welcome home.” 

He returned the hug and sighed. “Thank you.” He let go and turned to the angry ginger. “I’m fine, Mads, I promise. Belle and Moana have been… fine.” He looked unsure and his cheeks turned pink. 

“Ya sure? Cuz I have half a mind to go down and tell those cunts to get you into a different room with yer nanny, there.” Mulan winced as they caught the slip in Mads’ jab. 

“What?! I told her to not worry about it! I don’t want there to be a big issue! I told her to just go home.” Adam’s anxiety permeated the room.

“Hey, it’s alright, don’t worry. I’m sure it’s not gonna be a big deal and she’ll just get told to make an appointment in a month’s time.” Mulan rubbed Adam’s shoulder, as Belle leaned over the edge of her top bunk.

“For what it’s worth, I think it’s great that you have these friends protecting you. And you have me, now and also Moana, right?” Belle rested her cheek on the edge and nodded towards who Mulan assumed was Moana. 

“Absolutely!” The fluffy haired one bounded over and sat on the bed on Adam’s other side. “I’ll fight someone if I have to.” She clenched her fist and gave a phony punch to his arm. 

“I’ve changed my mind. I like this one.” Merida pointed at Moana, as if she wasn’t right in front of her. “I was just worried about ya, tha’s all. I’m sorry I yelled. Ya know how I get.” She flopped forward on top of Adam, flinging her arms dramatically around his neck, making him fall backwards laughing into the hug and mouthful of red curls. 

Everyone laughed as Mulan tried to pull Mads off of him so he could breathe again. Merida rolled off of him towards them and ruffled Adam’s freshly cut hair. “We love you, ya punk.” She drolled. 

Belle went back to reading and Moana moved to sit on the floor, out of the danger zone that was Merida trying to tickle Adam. “Mads stop!” Mulan attempted to pull her off again, but the red head poked their side causing them to jump off of the bed. 

“You’re all great.” Moana mused, lovingly watching the scene in front of her. Mulan took a deep breath and put her arm behind her head on the ground, and stared up at the ceiling. 

_Maybe this year will be alright, after all._


	2. The First Week Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey!” He said, sitting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s _okay_. Really. Are you hurt?” Anna blinked at him in surprise. 
> 
> “You-you care if _I’m_ hurt?” The boy looked at her like she was nuts for thinking that someone else would care about how she felt. Maybe she was? “Yea, I’m fine. I’m resilient! Nothin’ can hurt me! Heh heh…” She gave him an awkward show of dusting her clothes off as she stood, dramatically flexing a bicep. _Why am I like this?_
> 
> Thankfully, the boy with dark hair that shone auburn in the sun laughed with her as he also stood. Suddenly he was a whole foot and a half taller than her. “I’m glad,” he smirked down at her and offered an outstretched hand. “I’m Hans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter! Getting the characters introduced and setting up the setting is taking me a minute but once that's DONE I'll be able to actually get to some good ol' plot stuff!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Mandy=Rapunzel  
Ebony=Snow White

Anna had never been more nervous in her entire life. That was a lie, probably, but she couldn’t think of another time she’d been this nervous, so this had to be it. 

Day one went so smooth. Like, she couldn’t believe how smooth it went! Her roommates were great. Or at least, _seemed_ great. Mandy was fun, with her insanely long, golden hair. Seriously it was down past her butt? How did she brush it? She’d have to pay attention to that. And Ebony was adorable, even though she was the eldest. She was like Mandy’s opposite, with black hair that matched her name cut into the cutest of bobs. Her voice was small, and higher pitched than Anna thought it should be, but hey, she wasn’t going to judge!

They all slept great; Anna’s dreams were filled with faceless people surrounding her giving her hugs and high fives. Literally everything she wants in life. She vaguely heard Mandy talking in her sleep and maybe even singing? She found it incredibly endearing. 

Now that she was awake, though, her stomach was as knotted as her bedhead. All she wanted to do was go find her sister, Elsa, but she’d probably already be off to class and who knows if she’d open the door anyway. Their relationship was… weird. Anna had been so excited to come to the same university as her sister in the hopes that it would make them close again, but so far they hadn’t spoken more than five words to each other since they parked the car. 

Pushing the negativity out of her mind she crawled out of bed. She had no time for that. It was the first day of class! 

She woke up to Ebony already gone and Mandy humming in her sleep. So, she hadn’t imagined that. Anna held back a giggle and went to the mirror to start brushing out her mess of strawberry blonde hair. 

After an hour, she’d finally made herself presentable enough to head to breakfast then her first class. She practically ran everywhere she went, looking at all the buildings and people and trees and _Oh, gosh!_ she thought as she collided with someone so forcefully that they both fell to the ground. 

“Oh, my gosh! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!” Anna rambled apologies while still lying on top of the man she’d run into. His green eyes stared at her in shock. 

He laughed awkwardly, “Hah, no it’s okay! It-it was my fault, uhm,” he paused. “Can- can you, uhm, move?” He gave a half smile in an attempt to seem not offended or uncomfortable, but didn’t do a good job. 

“What?” She raised an eyebrow. “OH! Oh, wow, haha.” Anna rolled to her side off of him, rambling all the while, sitting up straight. “I’m-I’m sorry I’m so awkward I don’t really get boundaries and I forget that other people do and I just am so happy to be here and I was not paying attention and-”

“Hey!” He said, sitting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s _okay_. Really. Are you hurt?” Anna blinked at him in surprise. 

“You-you care if _I’m_ hurt?” The boy looked at her like she was nuts for thinking that someone else would care about how she felt. Maybe she was? “Yea, I’m fine. I’m resilient! Nothin’ can hurt me! Heh heh…” She gave him an awkward show of dusting her clothes off as she stood, dramatically flexing a bicep. _Why am I like this?_

Thankfully, the boy with dark hair that shone auburn in the sun laughed with her as he also stood. Suddenly he was a whole foot and a half taller than her. “I’m glad,” he smirked down at her and offered an outstretched hand. “I’m Hans.”

Anna took the hand with a firm grip to further showcase the strength she just talked up. “Hello, Hans. I’m-I’m Anna.” She smiled up at him and stared. Hans’ hair looked incredibly soft and he had a smattering of freckles over his nose, bringing out the green in his eyes with flecks of gold and it wasn’t until those eyes glanced down that she realized she was still holding onto his hand. “Ah! Sorry, again! That was awkward. Well, I mean _you’re_ not awkward, you’re gorgeous- I mean _I’m_ -wait, what?” She clasped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she’d just said. 

Hans let out a laugh that sounded warm and gentle. “Are you doing anything for dinner tonight?” He crooned with his silky smooth voice and she was staring again. 

“Huh? Yes.” She stopped, processing the actual question. “Wait, what? I mean no! I-I didn’t have any plans, no.” She started playing with her braid and looking at anywhere not directly at him because he was obviously too distracting. 

“Well, I find you adorable. Would you let me take you to dinner tonight?” 

“Who, me?”

“Did somebody else run into me and call me gorgeous in the last ten minutes? You really know the way to a man’s heart.” He cocked an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. 

Her eyes went wide and she felt the blood rush up her neck and to her cheeks. She stammered something unintelligible as if she’d briefly left her body. When she came back, she shook her head and then nodded yes. “Yea! Sure! I mean, yes I would love to have dinner with you, uhm, Hans.”

Hans grinned and looked as if he was resisting jumping for joy, which made Anna feel less alone in the world as she also held back. “Great! Can- can I have your number? Your phone number, I mean.” Suddenly, he was about as flustered and awkward as she was. 

They exchanged numbers, awkwardly danced around each other as they were going opposite directions and then waved goodbye as Anna continued to her first class. 

What a terrible thing to happen on her first day because if she couldn’t focus before she _definitely_ couldn’t focus now. 

~~~

Naveen tuned up his ukulele from where he sat in a tree, the notes serenading the students as they scrambled to their classes. The new little ones were so cute. He had a great vantage point for scoping out the new faces (and bodies if he was being honest) and they were all quite interesting. One boy with bright red hair tripped over his weirdly large feet, stumbled and caught himself. He looked around to make sure no one noticed and definitely thought he’d been safe. Naveen had seen everything though, and if they ever met he’d be sure to bring it up. 

Once his uke was in tune, he began plucking and strumming away. Playing a tune to the sound of the leaves rustling through the trees, the birds chirping their melodies, and the chatter of young adults. His eyes fell closed and just felt the music, coming up with whatever felt right. 

“Hey,” a voice said from below. “I like your ukulele! You’re really good.” He opened on eye and peeked down at the source of the voice. She was short, with big curly hair, bright brown eyes and skin just a bit darker than his own. She looked strong, too.

“Thank you,” he smirked down at her. “It was a gift. The ukulele, I mean. The songs took practice.” 

Suddenly, she was climbing up the tree herself, finding another branch to perch on. “Oh! I think I’ve seen that one before, actually.” She leaned in and he held it up for her to get a better look. The instrument was a dark wood with carvings in it that were native to the island it was from. “Did you get that from Maui?” 

“Yes! I did!” He sat up and turned to face her, carefully. “Are you from his island?”

“Yea, I am. I’ve known him since I was a kid.” She laughed and rolled her eyes. “I’m Moana.” She gave a small wave at the introduction.

“Naveen.” He responded with a wink. “Yes, he gave this to me in my first year. We were roommates and I was just starting the music program and he gifted it to me for the holidays.” Naveen smiled fondly at the memory, his voice full of emotion. “It was one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me.” 

Moana gave an adorable half smile, admiring Naveen’s nostalgia. “He does that sometimes,” she chuckled. “I bet he never lets you live it down, though.”

“Right!? Literally every time I play when he’s around he goes, ‘Aw you’re welcome, buddy.’” He gave his best Maui, surfer impersonation, but his own accent made that difficult. “It drives me mad sometimes, but in a good way. I am always thankful.”

Her laugh was soft, but deep, like it was in her stomach. A thoughtful laugh, if that made any sense. “I should probably get to class, need to make a first impression and all,” she stated as she moved to climb down the tree. 

“Eh, if the professors cared about that I am pretty sure I would not still be here.” He shuddered thinking about his first year, when he was a snotty little shit who barely showed up for classes. “Thank goodness I have humbled.” He dramatically placed a hand over his heart and wiggled his eyebrows. 

She laughed again and hopped all the way down. “I’ll keep that in mind. Nice to meet you, Naveen!” She waved up at him while trotting away. 

“The pleasure was surely mine!” He called after her, strumming a few bars on his uke for dramatic effect. 

Naveen continued strumming and humming, well into the afternoon. He didn’t have class until that night, so he was free to do what his heart pleased until then.


End file.
